You no longer have to miss me
by Penny Lane84
Summary: Hey guys. Ok so this is my first fanfic. If it totaly sucks please let me know pleases be nice though. This story is about bellas and Edwards weird relationship between the two. I hope you like.Ohh and it might be rated M for limmions i am not sure yet.


Just then I froze. "EDWARED!" I screamed as I saw him walk through the front door of his- our- apartment.

"BELLA!" He said more happper then I did. Man I missed him. Just as i lened in for our kiss, he ment me in the middle. I love that about him or he would bet me to it. I had no clue what i was trying to do as i gooked my leg up as high as i could, even that was only to hid upeer thy. He is a good seven inches taller i believe. He new what i was trying to do tho. He my ass and squeezed it. Hard. He picked me up after two more mins of squeezing and kissing. I raped my long lefs around his waist.

He walked over to the love seat. He sat down on the edge and never stoped kissing me. I was streadling his waist the way I was sitting with one leg on eighter side of him. His hands went form in my hair to my waist. Just after i gave him a buck with my hips right over his crock his hands went down to my pants. Well really it was my botty shorts. And i mean fucking short. Like shorts that a seven year old would were and put them on a 27 year old.

His hangs went to trace my panty line. Haha in his face i am wearing a thong! In his face.

"Well miss Bella. Some one not wearing in granny paintys?"Edward said

"Ugh. They are not granny paintys! They are just normal paintys not no dame granny paintys! And for your info I AM wearing paintys." I said a little sad that they are granny paintys but they are the only ones that i THOUGHT were comfy. Well intill I tried on this thong. "I got a idea..."

" And that would be...?" Edward asked.

" Well if you think i wear granny paintys, then how about instead of showing you my NEW underwere, I will let you guess what type they are."

At that moment the was traceing around my ass and my " flower" trying to see if he could figure it out.

"Ha! You are wearing a thong!" he screamend loud enough to wake up the whole neighbor hood. I only blushed slighty at his statement to.

"Yea I am!" i said sticking my tung out at him. Just for a gag i am going to trick him.

" Man I bet you look fucking sexy in those!"

"Maybe I do but I dont feel "fucking sexy" they are SO NOT comfy. I might switch back" I said getting a reaction out of him.

Just thm he hummed and captured my lips with his We were through with are little playful banter. Once we kissed I was lost in it. As we kissed i lened in him more. Slow rocking my hips on his. His hands were grabing my ass. Squeezing hard. I new he loved my bear ass. But I was not giving up now he was going to wouk for it.

He just sliped his hands under the rims of my nes pj shorts. He made his way up my ass cheeks squeezing and rubbing and everything you could imange whil still kissing me.

At this time I never noticed it had started raining...unmtill he hat his hand in my ass crack feeling my thong. He got his two fingers and was bulling the past that went in between my crack and was letting it drop back down with a snap! Then doing it again. He had the othere hand Spanking me in a VERY sexy way...but that all ended to soon...BOOM! I jumped up and away as I hurd the thunder. I never lied the thunder...never livked the storms even though we live in the rain place in the u.s. He just laughed

"Ohh you think it is funy do you?" I asked cleary knowing the answer. But it was SO NOT FUNNY! I mean really it was one of my biggest fears.

"I am sorry sb. Come here and sit back in my lap and we can put in a movie...of your choice." He said with a sigh. He always say i pick out to girl movies.

"Thank you...and we are watching a comdy by the way."I said.

After we picked it out and got the popcorn and blankets we moved the coffee table out og the was and made a pallet on the floor. He sat down first and let me pick where i was going to sit. I moved the popcorn bowl out of his lap and plpoed down right there. I saw in the little whole of his legs sience he was criss-cross and wraped my slender arms around his waist. He just smiled and kissed the top of my head, and pulled the blanket over us. Then her raped his stong arms over me. He wasent like all bolkey but he wasent a wimp he had the nice perfect body. It was like we fit together. We laughed andmade litttle comment all through out the movie.

That night I felt safe in his arms and slept there. Where i belonged.


End file.
